Printers, computers and other apparatus require electrical energy in order to perform their respective normal functions. Surges in electrical current consumption of such an apparatus can occur as a result of circuit faults, overloads, temperature-related variances, and other factors. Evolving rule and law in this area mandate systems and methods that respond quickly to curtail electrical surges in the interest of energy conservation, device protection and other considerations. The present teachings address the foregoing and related concerns.